


Long Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack notice that Mark has long hair and plays with it a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Hair

The steam welled out from the shower when Jack pushed away the curtains. He quickly snatched a towel and started to dry himself off. After he was finished, he tied the towel around his waist and took a look into the fogged mirror. He sighed a little as he rubbed away the moist from the reflective surface and looked at himself. He noted that he needed the re-dye his hair again, and probably get another haircut. As he ran a hand through his hair he decided to make an appointment as soon as he got dressed.

Opening the door let the warmth in the room seep out and Jack shivered as the colder air from outside the bathroom hit him with full force. With hurried steps he walked over to their bedroom and searched for some clean clothes. After he had pulled a t-shirt and some pants on, he walked out of the room and travelled towards the living room where he could hear Mark shout from time to time.

“No! No, no, no, no! Don’t you dare! Don’t-!” A shout came with a curse following and Jack couldn’t help but to chuckle. He entered the living room and saw Mark on the couch with his face in his hands, and on the TV screen were the big words ‘YOU DIED’. Jack chuckled once again when Mark let out a groan of frustration.

“Ya doing good, babe?” Jack asked as he walked behind the couch and stopped behind Mark. Mark leaned back and Jack put his arms around the redhead and let his chin rest upon said red hair.

“No. The fricking boss kills me everytime!” Mark growled and Jack chuckled again. He lifted his head and lifted a hand to play with Mark’s surprisingly long hair.

“Well, maybe if ya cut your hair ya would be able to see it’s attacks.” He said and purposely pulled on some strands. Mark frowned and swatted away Jack’s hand.

“Very funny.” He grumbled and leaned forward to take back the controller. Jack let him and put his arms back around Mark when Mark leaned back again. As Mark resumed to play the game, Jack resumed to play with Mark’s hair.

“I’m serious though. Your hair are gettin’ longer. Mine too, so I’m planning to make an appointment with the stylist.” He said and Mark hummed in response. Soon was the sound from the game the only sound in the room. Mark was concentrating on what his character did on the screen and Jack had started to comb his fingers through Mark’s hair.

Soon Jack found himself separating the strands in different sections and weaving them together. His thoughts drifted as he absentminded braided Mark’s hair.

“What are you doing with my hair, Jack?” Mark asked and tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend behind him. Jack frowned disapprovingly and forced Mark to look forward again.

“I’m braidin' your hair. So sit still.” He said and continued with what he almost was halfway done with.

“Why are you braiding my hair? And since when did you know how to do that?” Mark asked as he returned to his game.

“Your hair is long and I’m bored. And it’s fun. Do you have a rubber band on you?” Jack said and Mark silently raised one arm towards Jack to show him the rubber band around his wrist. The greenhead took it and let his boyfriend lower his hand back to the controller.

“Thanks, babe.” He said and put it in his mouth before returning to Mark’s hair.

“And when did you learn this skill of yours, then?”

“I got sisters.”

“Ah. Make sense.”

Jack finished the french braid and secured it with the rubber band. He patted Mark on the shoulder to let him know that he was finished.

“So, why do ya have a rubber band around your wrist?” He asked as Mark paused the game and looked up at Jack. Brown met blue and the two men smiled at each other.

“Recorded a game earlier, needed to tie up my hair a bit.” He answered and Jack chuckled again.

“Told ya your hair are gettin’ long.” He said with a grin and Mark rolled his eyes before he reached one hand up behind Jack’s head and pulled him down into a kiss. It was short and sweet.

“Just go and make that appointment to the stylist, you dork.” Mark mumbled against Jack’s lips. Jack smiled.

“Sure.” He said and gave Mark a quick kiss before he straightened up and started to walk away for the mission of finding his phone.

“Should I make an appointment to ya too?” He asked over his shoulder before he left the room.

“Nah. I’ll do it later.” Was the reply before the sound of the game resumed. Jack glanced over his shoulder to take a look at Mark. He smiled fondly at the sight of Mark concentrating at the game and his braided hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little domestic story!
> 
>  **EDIT:**  
>  Check it out! The lovely Ripster made some art from this :3  
> http://ripster616.tumblr.com/post/142267017801/its-a-little-septiplier-yay-first-septiplier


End file.
